We don't need words
by kintara5
Summary: You don't have to hear "I Love You" to know that someone does. Listen carefully, people speak from the heart more often than you think. Though it'd be nice to say it every now and then, At least as long as the other felt the same way, right?


_A/N: Oh gosh it's been forever since I've posted on here, I have so many unfinished stories but I for the life for me don't know how to continue them ;A; I hope I can go and finish them, I'm trying to rewrite "Just who was the idiot," and "Memories of Team 5" is on halt since j_mori and monkai are on vacation, they better come back soon Anyway! I've been into Shingeki no Kyojin to the point that it's not even funny- Okay it's funny go ahead and laugh xD I want to partake in the fandom and actually contribute something that you guys can enjoy. Sadly since I can't draw to save my life I'm going with my next tools of trade, my writing ( which I still say I suck! ) Hopefully you guys enjoy this! I was going to make it into a oneshot, but I decided to what the heck let's split it into two!_

_So without further ado, please enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: You know if I owned SnK, I wouldn't be killing anyone in the series. Okay maybe a few, but like our precious Scouting Legion babies and Garrison babies, I'd keep them safe and warm from harms way ;A; Even our Titan babies, except Annie, ask calisurfing boy why lol**

* * *

><p>I've never come out directly and say it, but I wonder can you hear the words I am saying right now?<p>

"Good Morning," I say with a bright smile on my face when I see a certain raven-haired man that I know approaching my way. I continue to hold my smile while you take a seat beside me on the bench at the bus stop.

You look at me with your deep blue eyes a quick smile appearing on your face before taking a sip of the coffee held in your hands. Being greeted I look back forward and continue waiting for the bus to arrive.

"I hear it's going to be a hot day today." You say with a hint of annoyance perhaps at the news, leaning back against the railings of the bench you continue on. "Surprise since it's so damn cold today."

I sigh softly dropping my head down in defeat, "I heard the news but I was hoping it wasn't true."

"Try not to die out there." Your sarcastic voice comes out while pointing at the bags around my feet.

"Busy-busy as always!" I reply jokingly. Today will be a busy day, that's why I'm carrying around so many luggages. I bite the inside of my cheek trying to predict how the day will play out once I arrive at school. But soon enough I shake off the miserable thoughts cause that's not what I want to think about right now, the only thing I want to think about is—

"Eren, the bus is here."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see the bus waiting for us to board on. I scratch the back of my head and laugh at myself, "Sorry about that Levi, guess I still might be sleepy."

X x X

"How was your day?" I asked Levi when he arrives at the bus stop in the late afternoon.

Instead of sitting down you remain standing up putting your weight on your hip against the bench railing. It's not until I pay more attention do I notice that your usually calm face is scrunched up in a scowl. Confused by the current situation I ask, "Feeling okay?"

You nod which I find ironic cause you barely moved your head at all and respond, "Yeah . . . Just sitting around all day made my ass numb as hell."

I laugh at Levi's answer to which he gives me a quick glare, "I take it I'll be getting the seat today on the bus then?" I ask wiping a tear away from the corner of my eye.

Smiling smug look on your face you answer, "Looks like it."

When the bus arrives we board the vehicle and just as predicted Levi does give me the seat in the back while he stands in front of me. Though I do feel guilty for taking the seat luckily he doesn't have to stand around for long cause his stop is the first to arrive.

The bus comes to a slow stop and the doors open, while some passengers board off I look up at Levi with a gentle smile.

We exchange our good-byes silently but before you begin to leave I quickly say, "Be careful, text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

Jokingly you respond with, "Will do mom."

I kick at your leg gently as you walk away laughing.

As soon as the doors close the bus begins to drive off and I'm left alone in the back. I place my bag on my lap and hug it to myself as though trying to keep myself warm. When I settle more into the seat I end up pulling out my phone quickly typing down a message. As soon as the words are typed I hit 'SEND'.

_"Sweet dreams"_

X x X

"How are you?" I say first thing in the morning when Levi arrives at the bus stop. You don't say anything and then I remember how you were yesterday which prompts me to say, "I hope you're feeling better."

You quietly respond in a quiet tone, "My ass is, but I'm still sleepy." And to prove your point you let out a silent yawn.

My eyes open wide and I comment, "Wow, you must be really tired to let one out that long."

"Shut up, I told you I'm sleepy what you starting to doubt me now?"

I quickly shake my head and deny what you asked, "Of course not!" When you look away to yawn once more, a faint smile comes to me as I listen to your voice.

A few minutes pass by and I end up breaking the silence when I call your name, "Levi?"

You look at me tilting your head to the side and as though saying 'what.'

"What are you doing this weekend? We should go out somewhere to help let out some steam."

"You asking me out on a date?" you ask your mouth breaking out into a grin.

"A-Asking you out!? O-Of course not, I'm just asking if you want to hang out!" I shout out in one breath that my voice kinda cracks towards the end.

You frown for a bit before looking back towards the street, "Sure I guess, I don't have anything better to do."

Really? I look back to the street like a complete idiot; I can totally feel my face burning and a stupid smile on my face. But for the life of me I don't care just I'm just so happy.

I didn't notice however that Levi stole a glance at me from the side of his eyes.

In the end I didn't notice that he was disappointed when I said I wasn't asking him out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry it's so short, I'm so rusty * insert nervous laugh * I'll do my best to get the rest out soon, I have class tomorrow so hopefully when I get back home I can! I hope you all enjoyed! ^ ^_


End file.
